leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anivia/Trivia
General * Anivia's dance references the , a fad dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** She shares this dance with . * The quote in her lore references by . * Anivia is the first female entirely-non-humanoid champion, the second being . * As stated by Brian 'FeralPony' Feeney, resembles the very first Nexus Crystal.Flash Frost and Nexus Crystal * From the previous rating system, Anivia was one of five champions with a difficulty of 10, the others being , , , and . ** However, Anivia has not been given this rating originally. *** Anivia also had an ability of 10, which made her the only champion that scored two 100 ratings. *While in , the champion name changes to Eggnivia for the duration of the passive. Development * Anivia is one of only three champions to have had her voiceover changed twice, the others being and . ** The first one was the most aggressive. ** The second one was the calmest. * Anivia is derived from the adjective < *sniɣʷeyā "snowy, snow-white", all from root-verb *sneygʷʰ-''.DeVaan, M. ''Etymological Dictionary of Latin and the other Italoc languages, p. 409-10 ** In-universe, Anivia is likely a pre-Freljordian theonym like her . * During development she was called Cryophoenix which combines Greek κρύος "cold" and , a fiery solar bird who cyclically resurrects from its own ashes, inspiring her , from mythology: cf. the Egyptian heron Ancient Egyptian Dictionary, p. 144 who likewise cyclically renews himself. * missile was a once a Nexus crystal.FeralPony on Anivia's Q Particle Lore * Anivia is a prehistoric entity, being at least 10000 years old and possibly much older than that. * True Ice's origin and power may be traced back to Anivia, as can obtain ice power similar to hers from his contact with True Ice in The Shackles of Belief. Quotes ; * }} resembles |Karma}}. * }} is likely referencing the Frozen Watchers. * Blackfrost Anivia shares quotes with: ** |Sejuani|Traditional}} Skins ; * She was released in celebration of the 2010 Winter Olympics along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Her body coloration references a myriad of national flags. * Beneath her talons are many and . ; * She resembles a . * She is holding the in one of her talons. ; * She strikingly resembles from . ; * This skin depicts the aftermath of the Freljord Civil War if the Frostguard win. Their victory further spreads corruption of True Ice and, as a result, Anivia succumbs to it due to her elemental nature and tie to the Freljord. * She strongly resembles the demon , the darkened variant of the snow fairy from , going so far as to having closely matched color schemes. ; * She was released in celebration of the premiere of along with: ** ** * Her design was inspired by the . * A figure resembling the cancelled champion can be seen in the background. ; * She was released in celebration of the 2017 Masquerade. ** This skin is also homage to the . * She resembles Mulata Globeleza, a character created by to promote the Brazilian carnival. * In the Philippine server, this skin is known as "Adarna Anivia" and is Limited. This is named after the eponymous bird from the Filipino epic, Ibong Adarna. * This skin was conceived as Ave Enmascarada ("Masked Bird" in Spanish) by Jesica "Arsted" Paulin * Rejected names for this skin include 'Parade Queen Anivia', 'Carnival Anivia', 'Fesival Anivia', 'Revelry Anivia', 'Kaleidoscopic Anivia' and 'Wings of Revelry Anivia'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * While not directly sharing a splash art with , their splash arts can join together to make one larger image. * This skin was inspired by . Relations * says he 'remembers Anivia's sacrifice', which might mean she died during the Iceborn uprising in the Howling Abyss. * has the deepest connection to Anivia out of all the Freljordian demigods because her values of peace and unification. * was among the first Frejlordian demigod spirits. Her siblings include , , and numerous others such as the "Seal Sister". ** In some Freljordian tales, Anivia is described as the one largely responsible for the destruction of original home. * She is a spiritual guide to the Notai tribe from which hails from. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration